


【翻译】Ionizing Particles  by  statisticsfag

by zmzm007



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Abortion, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pseudoscience, Self-Indulgent
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 06:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5195294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zmzm007/pseuds/zmzm007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venom和Kaz的生子文，差不多就是这样→_→（译者：这文甜的我不要不要的~）</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Ionizing Particles  by  statisticsfag

**Author's Note:**

> 原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/5151047?view_adult=true

过去的几周里Kazuhira Miller有些悲惨。似乎是因为要从生理到经济上维持母基地稳定运营的压力，以及对于在执行各种危险任务的Venom的担心开始对kaz产生负面影响。他觉得自己比以往更加疲惫，每天早上起床都变得更加艰难，莫名其妙的胃痉挛也开始折磨他。这不可能是食物中毒，因为其他在食堂吃了同样食物的人都没事。最可能的原因只有压力了，不管是过去的还是现在的。

在那之后起床也突然变成了一个Kaz不能快速完成的动作。哪怕是四肢还健全，想及时冲进套间浴室也变得很困难。在头两次吐了一地之后，Kaz在他的床旁边放了一个桶子。

“你得出去晒晒太阳。” 一天早上Ocelot在食堂跟他说：“你看起来真的很苍白。”

“我没事。”Kaz回应道，并决定不去吃早餐了。

 

XXX

 

恶心感并没有好转。之后在一次任务期间，他没在干呕前及时关掉话筒，现在Venom也知道了，还有Ocelot和其他可能听到了的人。

“Kaz，你不太对劲。”Venom在任务简报后悄悄说：“Ocelot告诉我这发生了有一段时间了。”

Kaz揉了揉墨镜下的眼睛，叹了口气：“我说了我没事，这几周一直很忙，我想我只是没有足够的睡眠。”他像说了无数次似的解释着：“或者我只是感染了持续性胃流感病毒，这会好起来的。”

Venom挠了挠他的胡子，满脸质疑，“既然你这么说，别让自己过度劳累了，我需要你是健康的。”

 

XXXX

 

“Kazuhira Miller。”密语人说他名字的方式总让Kaz觉得自己即将受到裁决。这个老人缓慢的语调和模糊的语句让他在任何时候都看起来非常明智和精明，从生物学到汉堡包。

“你叫我？”Kaz步履蹒跚的来到密语人位于医疗平台的小型实验室。尽管米勒是个伤残人士，在这些高门槛和无尽的楼梯间走动还是比老年人容易一些。

“你想知道你发生了什么事吗？”老家伙问道。米勒坐到干净桌子旁的高椅上，他有预感这次对话会花不少时间。

“是怎么回事？病毒？”Kaz边问边把手杖靠到桌子边上。

“不”密语人戏剧性的暂停了一下。

“你怀孕了。”

Kaz眨了眨眼，感觉陷入了疲倦和挫败中，“听着，我现在真没时间或耐心来对付玩笑。”

“是真的，寄生虫告诉我的。”老人用盲眼看着Kaz。

“是啦，你的寄生虫告诉你，我，一个男人，怀上一个球，对吗！？”Kaz抗拒道，他现在真没工夫应对密语人的胡言乱语。

“如果你不信我，可以去找你的医疗兵给你检查一下。”

Kaz拿起他的手杖动身向门口，“这简直是疯了。”他轻声抱怨着离开了。

 

XXXXXX

 

时间一天天过去了，密语人的话一直困扰着米勒。在见识了火男，会心灵感应的男孩和能让人消失的寄生虫后，可能与不可能之间的界限变得越来越难以界定了。直到肚子隆起后Kaz终于屈服了，他半夜去医疗平台偷了一个验孕棒。这只在有人怀孕了才有需求，钻石狗并没有性别歧视，而且意外时有发生。没有官方政策限制士兵在基地里怀孕，而且这样的事之前也没发生过。米勒相信他的士兵们的判断。

Kaz坐在他的床上，焦虑地等待着测试的结果。他恼怒的想，这太荒谬了。结果当然会是阴性的，他大概只是长胖了，因为他没法像以前那样锻炼了。  
但不可思议的事发生了，恐惧在kaz的皮肤下逐步蔓延。验孕棒的结果是阳性。粗重的呼吸通过他的鼻子，Kaz感到冷汗从额头上冒出。这不可能。尽管这根验孕棒有失误的可能，他已经无法再忍受这些了。他起身抓起手杖，拖着摇摇欲坠的步伐向Venom的IDroid发了简讯。

 

XXXX

 

Venom已经在医疗甲板上等他了。太阳即将升起，第一道黎明曙光将深蓝色的天空染成了紫色。从远处Kaz可以看出他正不安的摇晃着，也许是那条简讯的措辞有些过于严重了，而现在Venom正在担心Kaz。

当Kaz靠近了，Venom走过来扶住他的手臂，“Kaz你还好吗？”

“我不确定，我需要你帮忙。”Kaz如实说道，声音有些颤抖。从指挥平台开吉普车过来的这段路似乎对Kaz急促的想法来说太长。他试图让自己坚信验孕棒可能出错，但他的脑子什么也听不进。

他们来到一个有各种医疗设备的诊室，从简单的血压仪和采血针到心电图设备，甚至有一张小型磁共振成像床。当Venom打开灯，Kaz难以抑制心中涌出的不安。他在无菌房中度过了太多痛苦的时光。不过话说回来，他觉得他也没资格抱怨，毕竟他身旁的男人可是在医院里呆了近十年。

“既然你是我们这最棒的医生，你可以给我做B超对吧？”Kaz直奔主题，走向检查台。

“是啊，我可以，为什么？”Venom温和地问着，既然Kaz不想基地里那些医疗兵来干这些事，他猜这估计是什么尴尬的事情。Kaz坐在台子上，扯掉他的外套。

“我。。。先别问，好吗？”Kaz呼出一口气，他不希望Venom觉得他是偏执狂或者别的什么，同时又对这有可能发生的古怪怀孕充满了恐惧。Venom嘟囔着点点头，开始收集所需要的设备。

Kaz脱下他的衬衣和裤子然后躺到台子上，他也不知道自己到底该脱到什么程度。

“如果你能为我检查这个肿块。”他指着腹部的隆起轻声说。Venom把椅子转到台子旁，挑起一根眉毛疑问的看向那个隆起，一些猜想划过他的心里，从某处得来的诊断埋进他的脑子。他连接好设备，带上乳胶手套，将润滑凝胶喷在Kaz的肚子上。

棒状扫描器触碰着他的皮肤，显示屏哔哔作响，Kaz的手紧贴在他的胸前。他猜想着女人是否也会如此紧张，不管结果是她们希望或是恐惧的。Venom将扫描仪缓缓的划过那个隆起，并盯着黑白的屏幕。他皱起眉头，试图从屏幕里的虚线和斑点里读到什么，突然间，他的手僵住了。

“Kaz，你是不是有什么事该告诉我？”他严肃的问道，墨镜下Kaz的脸白了一下。

“天啊，所以这是真的！？”Kaz难以呼吸了。Venom缓缓眨眨眼，目光在显示器和Kaz紧张的表情间游走。

“你。。。怀孕了？”

绝望的叹息从Kazuhira Miller口中呼出，所以这是真的，他，一个男人，一个不育的男人，不知为何神奇的。。。有了一个孩子。

“把密语人叫过来！快！”他喊着，将Venom送出门后也走出门，似乎做了什么决定。如果Venom将那老人扛着冲过来Kaz一定不会吃惊。

 

XXXX

 

“这怎么可能！？”当Venom将密语人推进检测室时Kaz喊道，老人并没被米勒的怒火吓到，只是淡定的坐在那，显然瞬间明白了发生了什么。

“我的孩子们知道，Kazuhira Miller，他们总是知道。”密语人默念道，Venom不确定的徘徊在两人之间，不知道是该支持Kaz还是保护密语人免遭Kaz的怒气。

“我是问，怎么办到的？首先，我是个男的！如果这还不够，我们全都接受了Wolbachia细菌治疗，没有任何方式能让这发生，我不可能怀孕！”Kaz说，脸因怒火而涨红。

“但你就是怀了，我可以从你的身体上看出来，就连你的机器都看出来了。”老人喃喃说道，仍旧在回避问题。

“也许。。。嗯。。。Kazuhira，有人让你授孕了吗？”密语人揉着他满是皱纹的脸。

“什。。什么？”Kaz开始吞吞吐吐，他的怒气暂时平息了，而Venom坐了下来。

“我只是想分析一下无性繁殖的可能性，所以这孩子有父亲吗，说吧？”老家伙声明道，依旧保持着温吞的语调。

Kaz的目光移向Venom，而某人正盯着地板。有那么一个晚上.......

 

_“啊.....！Boss，好....好棒，感觉太好了....”_

_“我没，呃，想过你是这么的....恩，贪得无厌。”_

_“Boss，求你！啊哈,啊——天啊，干我，狠狠的干我！”_

 

如果不是因为怒火早已让他脸红，Kaz肯定会因为这段回忆而满脸通红。这只是一夜情，只是被任务后剩余的肾上腺素，寂寞和廉价的威士忌点燃欲火。没人在之后再提起这件事，他们也没再接近彼此。Kaz很肯定Venom后悔了，他没在那蓝色的独眼中看到爱慕之情，而Venom则担心自己对于Kaz只是真正Big Boss的替代品。

密语人注意到房间里骤变的气氛，缓慢的侧过头，苍白的眼珠望向米勒。

“但是。。但是他也接受了那个治疗啊，他是不育的！”Kaz几近歇斯底里，没一点说的通啊。

“没错，你的boss也接受了那个治疗，但你身体对治疗产生了不同的反应。”老人解释着。

“Wolbachia细菌，”密语人继续道，“会因为宿主而使用不同的方式来达到目标，虽然最初的目标是使声带寄生虫失效，但辐射的影响会使细菌变得有攻击性。”

“攻击性？”Venom插话道。

“是的，辐射，你懂得，会破坏DNA，所以可能是辐射改变了 Wolbachia细菌的基因序列导致宿主的细胞女性化。”

Kaz揉着他的额头：“所以这到底是什么意思？”

“考虑到一些物种没有Wolbachia的感染是无法繁殖的，这可能是突变后的细菌转去鼓励宿主的繁殖系统，而不像之前的阻止。”

Kaz试图让这些信息合乎逻辑，但他就是找不到重点，但一件事的确让他想到了。

“你是说这会发生在其他钻石狗成员上？”

密语人哼了哼，又用手撸了撸下巴。

“Kzuhira，当年日本被原子弹轰炸的时候你在哪？”

“我得说，在我娘的子宫里。”Kaz有些惊讶，而Venom在椅子上打转。

“你是说那个原子弹的辐射使得Wolbachia突变才让Kaz变成这样？”Venom将密语人的话拼凑到一起。

“有可能。”

Kaz恼怒的叹了口气。这整个情况还是很荒谬，但如果密语人是对的，那所有之前受过辐射的人都可以怀孕了，无视性别。这可是他无法承受的事。

“好了，我们该怎么摆脱它？”米勒回到主题。

“摆脱突变？”Venom有些困惑，Kaz站起来，靠在他的手杖上。

“我是说.....我肚子里的这个东西。”

“你想打掉它？”Venom震惊的询问。

“是的，Snake，我想打掉它！看在耶稣的份上，这不正常！”愤怒再次填满Kaz的话语。

“我不是生来就能怀小孩的！我要怎么把它生出来啊？而且我也没法喂它不是吗？”

“其实有办法......”密语人试图插进来，但被打断了。

“去你的办法！我不会留着这个.....这个寄生虫！”米勒大喊着。Venom靠近Kaz，抚上Kaz的手臂让他冷静下来。

“放松，Kaz，你不用留着它，你没错。我们会找个办法把它弄出来的。”Venom的声音平静而缓和，像是在安抚一只野兽。

 

XXXXX

 

手术令人惊奇的简单，Venom同意亲自操刀，获得了更多崇敬的眼神，现在这些士兵真的相信他们的Big Boss无所不能了。至于为什么要给指挥官米勒动手术，他只说他们要移除一个囊肿。Venom和Kaz只希望他们获得的尊重能使士兵们免于胡思乱想。

Venom坐在他的指挥官的病床旁边，从米勒的呻吟声来看，麻醉时效应该过了。Venom将Kaz的手攥在手里，温柔的用拇指轻抚着Kaz的手背。不一会儿，Kaz睁开了他乳白色的眼睛，因为突然的亮光眯起来。

“嘿，”Venom得到了Kaz的注意，回应他的只是床上金发男人的咕哝声。

“你觉得怎么样？”他再次询问，握紧了攥着Kaz的手。

“啊....就像是打了场仗然后输了。”Kaz组织着语言，口腔干涩，脑袋也很迷糊。

Venom嘲笑自己的好心。Kaz会没事的，他低头看向他们紧握的手，意识到Kaz并没有着急着把他的手推开。他好奇Kaz现在是怎么想他的，在经历这场磨难之后。他会恨他吗，因为他让Kaz经历了这种事？

“Kaz....关于那晚，”Venom开始说，心不在焉的继续抚摸Kaz的手。Kaz转过头，将他的手从另一个男人的控制中挣脱。

“别。。你没必要说出来你后悔了。”

“为什么我要后悔？”Venom有些吃惊。他的目光停留在Kaz的脸上，珍惜着他没戴墨镜的宝贵时光。Kaz有双漂亮的难以置信的眼睛，他这么想着。

“你只是....离开了，在那之后，然后什么也没说。我想你是想假装什么也没发生吧。”Kaz拉起防备，冷漠的表情出现在他脸上。Venom伸手将Kaz的脸转向他。

“Kaz，看着我。”他的手捧着Kaz写满固执的脸颊，“我从未后悔，我没提起来是因为你看起来好像对此很尴尬。”

一丝希望从Kaz眼中闪过，Venom真的是这么想的?回忆起那晚时充满爱意和渴望？看着Venom，他知道他说的是实话。他怎么能错过他声音里的温暖和只对Kaz露出的温柔笑容？

Kaz拿开Venom放在他脸颊上的手，但并没有放手。小小的笑容浮现在他的脸上，“我想我现在希望亲你。”他轻轻的说，似乎是在对自己说话。

“你确定这不是醉话？”Venom轻笑着，将他的嘴唇按上Kaz的唇。另一个男人迅速的回应了，用他的唇温柔的磨蹭着Venom带疤的下唇。这感觉就像一道电流从他们嘴唇相遇的地方劈过Kaz的身体。Venom柔软的呻吟让Kaz颤抖，他带着热气的呼吸让他头脑发热。Kaz的舌头感受到Venom唇上的伤疤，在他的唇上留下一道湿润的痕迹。他们的吻温和又不紧不慢，两人都闭着眼睛享受着他们唇齿之间的纠缠。

两人都全神贯注的沉浸在这次混乱状况的甜蜜结果里，谁也没注意到牛仔靴的声音越来越近了。

“恶！摆脱去开房好吗！？”Ocelot闯进房间后大声抱怨着。Kaz和Venom在听到开门声时松开了对方，但为时已晚。看到指挥官米勒受到如此细致的照顾，Ocelot转身离开，顺便留下一句恶评。

 

“下次，记得 **戴套** ！”

END


End file.
